the wierd presents
by finaltifa
Summary: sakura recives a wierd present who could it be from? read an figure outsasu x saku


THE WEIRD PRESENTS

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I REALLY REALLY WISH I DID THE THINGS I WOULD DO (EVIL THINGS)

It was a rainy morning in Konoah. At Sakura's house she was sleeping.(tifa: ok now every one you know the drill of Sakura's mornings so I'll just skip to the part when she opens the closet door to get dressed.) When she opened the door her green eyes widened as much as they could when she had seen a silver box the size of a CD case.( tifa; well I think you people already know how much Sakura loves presents )she looked at it for 10 seconds and opened it. When she did, her eyes lighted up to see a beautiful necklace. Hanging on it was a beautiful heart shaped pink diamond. She smiled and put it on.** 'Who could give us this beautiful thing it's just too gorgeous!' inner Sakura shrieked with **gee (tifa; wasn't that sweet from …… if you want to know who gave it to her keep on reading go on!)

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura was now sitting on a bench in the park, just thinking about it. All of the sudden a hottie, hot, hottie sat next to her (tifa: anybody guesses? Yes its Sasuke!)

"Are you ok?" he asked "yeah "Sakura replied "this morning someone gave this to me, but I don't know who it was." She added.

"Don't worry you'll find out who it is." muttered Sasuke

"What did you say?" Sakura asked in suspicion. "Nothing he said.

(tifa: getting a clue well, let me tell you it's not Sasuke!)

Sasuke walked Sakura to her house that day, after they decided to go on a date (tifa: I do not feel like describing it so um... think of something.) Sakura went to sleep. In the middle of the night she woke up to a weird noise. She got scared to see a dark figure in front of her putting something in her closet. She stood up to face the person. Heshe (tifa: most likely he, but who?)Had a mask on.

She demanded who he/she was but in response, she got a (tifa: sorry to bug in but it's so much fun! Hope you are enjoying the story) kiss! Inner Sakura nearly fainted but well outer Sakura _**did.**_

_**He**_ put her down on her bed he smirked then went back to his mission.

This morning Sakura thought it was all a dream she couldn't kiss anyone else than Sasuke( tifa: did I forget to mention they are together? I guess I didn't oh well. Now you know) it would be betraying him it was not right!

When she opened the closet door again lay the box now being gold in side was a piece of paper that said,"_ roses are red violets are blue, and I tell you pinky I love you."_ she smiled then frowned she know this wasn't right.

"Hi baby" sasuke said (tifa: yeah I know he wouldn't say that but it would be hilarious.)

Sakura looked at him and quikly hugged him very thightly

" I love you" she said

"are you ok ? Is something wrong?" he said

"no I' am ok" she answered. They went for a walk in the park. Then sasuke said,"I have to go I'm coming back ok" he went back then disappeared. Sakura sat down waiting for sauke to come back when then she saw rock lee running towards her then said," this guy told me to give this to you but you must swear to do as it says inside." Sakura agreed then got the package from lee

. It was an envelope inside was a note saying,"_ meet me tomorrow at the ramen place at noon don't be late."_ she tossed it then ran home forgetting about sasuke. She had sworn to do as it said so she did

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.Oo.o.o.Oo.o.o.o.o.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

sSakura sat down looking at the clock at the ramen restaurant. It was 11:59. She was thinking in who might it be.lee,naruto,neji,…

then all of the sudden she felt the same kiss she had received that night.

She opened her eyes and she saw (tifa" hi who is it get an idea because it is…) Sasuke! "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously." Isn't it obvious I told you to come here" (tifa; surprise surprise didn't see that coming did you? so yeah I lied but it was all part of the plan)Sakura was speech less " you gave me that necklace and all ? You know I should kill you." she looked at him seriously then smiled kissed him on the cheek then said," thank you, teme."

**Tifa: **So yeah, I trick you so what. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
